Our Time
by LeytonNaley424
Summary: An LP One shot, could become more. Takes place after the season finale, please give it a chance! If you're an LP fan, I think you will really enjoy it.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Our Time**

**Author: Carly**

**Hey everybody! Dont worry, I am still working on So At Last's update, but this idea popped into my head and I just had to write it down! It's a one shot, just to see how you all like it. But, if you want more just review and let me know. Thanks! So it takes place, after the wedding. And I dont want to give anything away in the intro about what happened to Hot Uncle Cooper, Nathan, Rachel, and them. So, yea, just read to find out lol. Unlike my other fic, it has other characters in it. It starts out, just like it would on a show, Brooke with Lucas, Peyton still in love with Lucas, Nathan & Haley just got married, all of that. The setting is Tree Hill High. Enjoy!**

**This is an LP fan fic, so if you dont like them, you wont like my fic. Oh, and I don't own One Tree Hill, lol. Wish I did.**

**x--------------------------------------------x---------------------------------------------x**

"Hey, TutorWife!" Brooke happily chirped as she sat down next to Haley at a table outside of Tree Hill High.

"Hey Brooke. How are you?" Haley asked as she looked up from her homework she was working on.

"Well, I had a run in with Lucas this morning. All he said was, 'Brooke, please meet me outside after first period. Im sorry about everything, Pretty girl.' So it's after first period, and here I am." She said as she looked around the courtyard.

Haley nodded as she responded, "Must've been awkward, huh?"

Brooke laughed sarcastically, "I hadnt talked to him since your & Nathan's wedding. Of course it was awkward! I thought you were suppose to be smart."

Haley just quietly laughed as shook her head and looked back down at her homework. "You know Brooke, our wedding was only two days ago."

"Yea, but its not like what happened was any normal little fight. It was a major one, HE KISSED PEYTON!" Brooke said getting frustrated because nobody seemed to understand where she was coming from.

'_She's acting ridiculous._' Haley thought in her head. She rolled her eyes as she looked up from the work in front of her again as she responded with confidence. "Yea, I know. You've only been complaining about it since you found out. But, I really think you should let Peyton explain herself. I mean are you really going to throw away years of friendship over this?"

As soon as Haley said that she knew it was a mistake and would push Brooke the wrong way. "Over THIS!" And there it was, Haley was right. "She went behind my back with Lucas last year! And now she did it again! So let's see... thats two times she has gone behind my back and messed around with my boyfriend. MY boyfriend. and MY best friend. And, Rachel likes to mess around with him too, what is it about him? Is he like a whore magnet? I wish Rachel was the one in the hospital right now instead of-"

But a farmiliar male voice standing over them cut her off. "Funny you should mention the whole 'whore magnet' thing, because he did attract you."

Haley looked up to see her husband, in pain and hurting. He had been through so much. She knew she had to try and stop him from saying thigs he may regret later, she stood up and shook her head as she looked at him seriously, "Nathan..." She said while raising her eyebrows, like a parent would to warn a little child when they are about to go too far or say something inappropriate.

Nathan compltely ignored her and went on. "No. You're aware that Uncle Cooper is in the hospital, aren't you? And yet, all you do is talk about what happened to you on that day. My uncle is in the hospital, who I would have died trying to save if Lucas didnt drive by, Haley and I had to postphone our honey moon, and now I have to come to school and hear you talk about Lucas and your fight. It's just really selfish, that's all. You're really selfish."

And with that last note, Haley slowly turned back around and sat down once again. As she did, she put her head in her hands in embarassment at his behavior. Brooke was shocked. "Nathan, I really am sorry about Hot Uncle Cooper. But what you just said was really hurtful. Either way, it's clear whose side you're on."

Nathan just laughed at how clueless and selfish she was acting, "Lucas is my brother, I'd pick his side over you anyday. And for that matter, I would take Peyton's side over yours too." Brooke's mouth dropped. "Come on, Haley." Nathan said as he walked away and grabbed her hand to follow him and leave, making her stand up from the table.

Brooke stood up and yelled back defensively, "Well, fine! Haley is on my side, aren't you Haley!" She said as she grabbed Haley's free hand causing Nathan to look at it disgustedly and walk closer to Brooke, threatening her to let go with the anger in his eyes.

"Brooke, I'm not taking sides." She said softly as she looked at both of her hands, one intertwined with Nathan's and the other one which Brooke was grapsing on hard to.

"But I was your maid of honor! She was just a bridesmaid." Brooke said trying to persuade her.

They were so involved in their agruement, nobody noticed Peyton walk out the door. But she sure noticed them. Normally, she would go sit with all of them and they all would laugh and talk about the newest things going on in their life, or what they all did the night before. And even though that was only a few days ago when they were all friends, it seemed like it had been forever. She figured she better steer clear from everyone, and go sit alone at the farthest table from them. She was incredibly relieved to not have seen Lucas at all today. She hoped he wasnt at school, so she didnt have to deal with him. It would just make things between Brooke & her more strained anyways, she thought. The last time she talked to Lucas, he had just told her how he told Brooke about their kiss and how he was sorry. _'Like_ _that can make up for everything_,' she thought to herself. '_Like that can fix my friendship with Brooke. He's sorry._' She walked to the farthest table, sat down, took out her sketch book and began to draw.

Haley had finally had enough, as she raised her voice and was clearly getting attitude with an her. "You know, Brooke it's not always a competition between you two. Not a competition with me, or with Lucas. Who by the way, just walked outside." Nathan saw it as an oppurtunity and removed Brooke's hold onto Haley's hand and lead her away as Brooke turned around to find Lucas. When she saw him, she raised her eyebrows slightly as she quickly turned around and sat down with her back towards him, hoping he didnt see her and she waited for him to approach her.

Lucas spotted Peyton first, and his heart started beating faster and faster. But, that was nothing new. She had always done that to him. Her hair was curly and she wore a red tank top with low rise jeans. '_She looks beautiful,_' he thought to himself. '_And of course, she's drawing_.' He smiled at her. He always smiled when he was around her, thinking of her, talking to her, just anything to do with her. When he was looking through his Peyton box, or listening to the mix she made him. She just made him smile. He felt her pain too as he noticed she was sitting alone. He knew why, Brooke. Then suddenly, he remembered why he came outside. To talk to Brooke, he looked around and then found her. But just like that, she didnt seem important anymore. He looked back at Peyton and then to Brooke again, then to Peyton. He finally made a decision and started walking toward one of the girls.

**x--------------------------------------------x---------------------------------------------x**

"Mind if I sit?" Lucas asked.

"Actually, I do." The girl responded without looking up.

"What?" Lucas said, laughing a little. Not sure if she was joking or not.

"It would just be best if you didnt sit here, Luke." Peyton said, still not looking at him, it would hurt her too much right now. Pleading with him to stay away, knowing Brooke was watching.

"You ok, Peyton?" Lucas asked with concern, as Peyton finally looked up from her drawing, but not at Lucas. Across the courtyard to the table where she sat, staring furiously at Peyton.

Peyton was startled and responded quickly, "I will be when you go away!" After seeing Peyton's eyes wander from one side of the courtyard to the other, he knew she was nervous about Brooke watching. But Lucas didnt care about that, Peyton was his number one priority right now.

He smirked. "Because Brooke wont be giving you the look of death when I go away, right?" She looked up at Lucas and couldnt help but shyly smile at the cocky expression he had on his face, but she quickly wiped it away, her eyes found Brooke's again. She was starting to feel Brooke's eyes on her and Lucas. She looked back down at her drawing again, Lucas took her smile as enough of an answer.

"What are you drawing?" Lucas asked curiously.

"I took a picture of Haley and Nathan when he put the ring on her finger at the altar," she said as she passed the picture across the table to Lucas, "And I just thought it would be nice to suprise them with it."

Lucas was amazed at her drawing, it was breathtaking. "Wow. It's really beautiful, Peyton." He said as he sat down at the table with her.

"It's just a rought draft, I'm gonna do it again on a much larger canvas, paint it and then frame it for them."

He smiled widely at her gestures, so sweet and thoughtful. "It's amazing, Peyt. They're going to love it."

She looked back up at him to find him smiling at her, "Thanks." She began to draw again, "So, how is your uncle doing?"

"Actually, I was just gonna bail and go visit him." Lucas said.

Peyton laughed a little, "Funny, I was about to bail too."

Lucas raised his eyebrows. "Oh, really? And where were you planning on going?"

"Anywhere but here." Peyton responded as she shook her head.

He laughed, "Well, do you want a ride there, Miss Sawyer?" He was hoping so badly that she would say yes. They they could just get out of there, together. And leave it all behind them, it's all he wanted.

She wanted more than anything to leave with him too. She smiled at him and titled her head, about to answer him. Lucas knew she was going to say yes. But instead Peyton looked up to see Brooke approaching them. She quickly gathered alI of her things and quickly told him, "I better not. I'm gonna go, see ya Lucas."

He was left sitting there, incredibly confused. And before he could comprehend what had just happened, Brooke was sitting across from him them at the table.

"Okay, I'm here. Now let's talk." She said, trying to act innocent and sweet realizing that being a bitch would just make him aggrivated.

Lucas didnt care about apologizing anymore, but something finally clicked in his head. If Brooke didn't know about the kiss until Lucas told her, then why did Brooke still forbid Lucas to talk to Peyton? "Hey, Brooke."

'Unbelievable. He said, Hey.' Brooke thought in her head, "I thought you were going to apologize or something along those lines." She said, getting an attitude with Lucas.

"Uh..." Lucas was deep in thought, he wasnt even paying attention to the person in front of him anymore. Wasnt even aware of what he was saying, either.

"Lucas?" Brooked asked, waving her hand in front of his face.

"I have to go." He said, as he stood up.

Brooke grew furious, "NO! You sit down, you wanted to talk to me here, you told me to meet you here! Now I'm here and all you have said is 'Hey.' I'm not going to stand for this, now apologize to me, Lucas. So we can get on with everything and back on track with this relationship! No, you know what, you dont even have to apologize to me, I forgive you! I love you!" Lucas just stood there, not knowing how to respond. He didnt want to be with her right now, he wanted nothing more than to be with Peyton, skipping school, ignoring the world. And the worst part is, it was too late. He realized his feelings too late, he was hurting Brooke. He was hurting Peyton. He was hurting himself.

"BROOKE!" Mouth shouted her name from the entrance to the school. She turned around, and just as she did, Lucas slipped away and began running the same direction Peyton had a few minutes ago. Brooke turned around and was shocked. There was nobody in front of her anymore. No boyfriend. No Lucas to be found. She was absolutely enraged. '_What the hell?_' She thought, as a tear escaped her eye. "Brooke!" Mouth shouted her name again, Brooke yelled back very loudly, "I'M COMING!" It made everybody around her jump, just then the bell rang, and everybody was back inside. Of course, everybody except, Lucas and Peyton.

**x--------------------------------------------x---------------------------------------------x**

Lucas found Peyton sitting under a tree, drawing. Then, he had an idea. He took out his cell phone and dialed her number. Ring, ring. Her heart skipped a beat when she saw his name flash across her cell phone. She answered hesitantly, "...Hello?"

"Hey, Peyt." Lucas responded on the other line. "Still wanna get out of this place for a while?"

Peyton lied, avoiding the awkward situation that would create, "Actually, thank you. But Im already home."

Lucas sighed and laughed slightly, "Really? How did you get there?" Little did she know that Lucas was watching her that very second. His plan was defintely working.

Peyton didnt want to lie, but this was the only way. "I... walked."

"Oh, I see. I didnt know you were such a speed walker, Miss Sawyer."

Peyton shook her head to herself, she hated lying. Especially to Lucas. "Yea, well... I am."

Thats cool, I'm about to drive by your house right now, actually. I know you want to come, so I'll come pick you up now."

"Wait, no. You cant come pick me up there...

"Why?"

"Because... ummm..." Lucas saw this as the perfect time to reveal himself. He started walking towards her and she struggled for the words to say to him.

Peyton looked up and was stunned to see him standing in front of her, phone to his ear. Giving her a look of accomplishment. He spoke into the reciever, "Because you're sitting under a tree at school and not at home?"

Peyton stood up and shoved him, "LUCAS! Why did you do that?"

"Why did you lie to me, Peyton?"

Peyton shooked her head, "You're unbelievable! You know that?"

Lucas knew she was ambarassed now, so he began to speak with more sincerity because he knew she felt uncomfortable and ashamed of herself. "Because, I knew you would say no. And Peyt, I really wanted to spend some time with you. Just the two of us, I wanna get away. Even if only for a few hours, it would be worth it. And I knew if I did it this way, you would have to say yes."

"Well, now I'm really saying no!' She said as she reached down and picked up her belongings and placed them into her bag.

"Well, that's too bad. Because Im not taking no for answer." He said as he raised his eyebrows and smirked at her, even though she couldnt see him as she was gathering her stuff together.

She turned around with a very serious expression on her face. "Oh, yea. Well theres nothing you can do about it." She said as she began to storm away.

"Oh, really? He said as he ran after her and swept her off the ground and threw him over her shoulder as she squirmed to try and escape.

She continued to hit the bottom of his leg repeatedly. "Lucas! Put me down! Right now! WHAT do you think are you doing?"

"I told you, I'm not taking no for an answer!"

"Okay, seriously. This isnt funny, I could get you arrested for kidnapping!"

"Im sorry, what? I cant hear you!"

"You can hear me fine!"

"What?"

Peyton rolled her eyes, "Luke, please." her voice grew more serious.

He sighed and put her down. "Peyton, I dont want to go see Uncle Cooper alone. Please, come with me. He really likes you anyway! He will love if you come. It will make his day, Peyton. I cant do it alone, I need you."

Peyton titled her head, she couldnt say no now. "Lucas..." She said softly.

"After that, we will go wherever you want to go. Honestly."

"What if I want to go home?" She said as she smiled innocently at him.

"Except for that." He smiled back at her.

Peyton turned around to grab her stuff, "Then I'm not coming!" She said, almost singing it.

Lucas laughed and scooped her up again, this time into his arms. One arm supported her back, and the other between the back of her knees. Flashbacks of the last time he held her like this came back to him all at once. When he was carrying her out of the school, saving her life. He couldnt live without this girl, he was hopelessly devoted to her, and she to him. Suddenly, he came back to reality. And he gave her the look, the look that makes her melt. And makes her fall in love with all over again, everytime. When she knows he staring into her eyes and into her soul. Tearing down all of her walls, and it makes her feel terrified and safe at the same time. The look of love, that he only gives to one girl, the one who he was holding in his arms. A look of passion, desire, what could be, what has been, and how much he adores her. He was overwhelmed with feelings and as he barely spoke, almost in a whisper, he told her, "You see? I'm really not taking no for an answer."

Peyton just gulped hard and nodded. "Okay, I give in."

And then he carried her to the parking lot and when he reached the passenger side of his car, he slowly lowered her to the ground, their bodies rubbing against eachother and she slid down off of him. He never took his eyes off of hers and she did this, and when her feet touched the pavement, she giggled and looked up at him. Which was a mistake, because their eyes locked and as much as they wanted to in order to spare the tension between them, they couldnt look away for that moment.

Peyton looked off to the side and realized her bag was left behind. "My bag."

Lucas snapped out of it, "Huh?"

Peyton said it again, "Um, my bag, We- we- uh, we left it over there." She said as she looked down and pointed to the direction of where it was.

Lucas looked at the bad and back at her. "Ok." That was all that he could say. Peyton looked back at him. "I'll go get it."

He said as he turned around quickly and sighed a breath of relief. What has he gotten himself into. What was he suppose to do now? Why didn't he realize this sooner? It was too late for anything to happen now, wasn't it? What was he going to tell Brooke? She was defintely going to give him a piece of her mind about him running off. How is he even suppose to know if Peyton feels the same way? And the biggest question on his mind right now, How in the world is he suppose to control his feelings for the rest of the day? He picked up her bag, a million thoughts running through his head. Just then, her sketch book fell out of her bag opened to a page. What he saw in front of him was the last thing he ever expected to see in her sketch book. Just to make sure, he flipped to the next page, and there it was. Nathan and Haley at the altar, so the picture before that she must have just drawn recently.

He quickly picked it up and put it in her bag, and began to walk back to the parking lot.

**x--------------------------------------------x---------------------------------------------x**

**So, there it is! Do you think I should continue it with a few more chapters, or uhhh, is it horrible and I should just stop? lol. Review and let me know! Thanks again.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's a looooong update. **

**Hey everybody! Thanks sooo much for all of the reviews, I'm so glad you all like it and wanted me to continue, and you're right, I cant leave it as a one-shot! lol. So, here's the next chapter, I can see this going for a lot more lol. I just keep having ideas for it, so please, review if you can! I really appreciate them, it's what keeps me going. Thanks again, and enjoy! - Carly**

x--------------------------------------------x---------------------------------------------x

When he reached his car, he smiled weakly at Peyton and handed over her bag. Peyton held confusion in her eyes, she knew by his expression that something was wrong, she just didn't know what.

"You okay, Luke?" She asked with concern.

Lucas just nodded his head slowly, avoiding eye contact. "I'm fine." He opened the passenger side door for her to get in.

"Okay." Deep down Peyton still knew he wasn't fine, but she just let it go and sat down in the seat. He shut the door behind her, and walked to the opposite side of the car, hopped into the drivers seat, closed the door and drove off without a word.

Peyton broke the silence five minutes later. "So, how is he doing?"

"He's okay." Lucas answered bitterly.

"Well, that's good, right?" Peyton said hopefully.

"Mhm." Lucas said. _'What is up with him?' _she thought to herself.

"Have you seen him any time recently?" Peyton asked.

"Mhm." Lucas said again.

"Okay, that's it. What is up with you, Lucas?" Peyton finally came out and said.

"Nothing, Peyton! Look, there it is." He sighed.

"Nu-uh, I am not getting out of this car until you tell me what's wrong." Peyton said firmly.

"There's nothing wrong." He said as he turned into the hospital parking lot.

"Sure there's not. You're just answering me with two word sentences the entire way here, what is it? Are you scared to see Uncle Cooper or something?"

Lucas just sighed and shook his head, "No, I'm not. I'm fine, okay? Just drop it." He said as he pulled into a space and turned off the car. He looked at her for the first time the entire ride and she had her arms crossed across her chest.

"I'm seriously not coming until you explain why you're acting like this."

"ACTING LIKE WHAT!" Lucas said, raising his voice.

"Exactly like this! What did I do to you? Should I go home or something? I mean, what, Lucas?"

Lucas softened up his voice, "No...you shouldn't go home. I want, I need, you here. So, please, come with me inside." He begged.

Peyton still shook her head, "Please, Lucas. Tell me what's wrong."

"You know what, fine. When I picked up your bag, your sketchbook fell out and I saw, I saw..."

"You saw...?"

"Something." He finished.

"You saw something?" She asked. He nodded, "Okay, so you saw something in my sketchbook, and now you're mad at me?"

Lucas sighed. "No, Peyton. I'm not mad at you. I just--- Just come with me, okay?" He said as he opened his door hopped out of the drivers seat and shut it behind him while Peyton remained in the car. He started to walk forward, then he looked behind him to discover that she was still in the car. He rolled his eyes and approached the passenger side. He grabbed the handle and slowly opened it.

She looked up at him, with frustration in her eyes. "Peyt, I'll explain when we get back in the car. I just want to go see him first, okay? Please." He asked.

Much to her dismay, she nodded, as he opened the door wider for her to get out. "Thank you, Peyton. Thank you so much."

Peyton just waved her hand around, "Yea, yea, yea." Lucas laughed slightly and put his hands in his pocket as they walked towards the entrance of the hospital.

x--------------------------------------------x---------------------------------------------x

Brooked stormed to her second period classroom, pushed the kid in front of her out of her way, collapsed hard down in her desk and threw her stuff on top of it with a big humph. Rachel, who was sitting behind her, couldn't help but smile at her, although she thought they were growing to be friends, she still couldn't see her enemy totally pissed off and not find it even a little bit amusing.

"Bad day?" She asked, sounding concerned.

Brooke just turned around and gave her a dirty look. "You have no idea." She spun herself around again to face the front of the classroom.

Rachel nodded sympathetically, "So, what happened?"

She snapped her head back towards Rachel. "Oh, please. Like you even care."

"You know, I really did think we were getting closer to becoming friends."

"Why?"

"I don't know, I guess I should have asked myself the same question. I should have known you were just using me and parading me around Peyton."

"Whatever." Brooke turned around again.

Rachel just scoffed and rolled her eyes. Then, she looked around the classroom and huge grin shot across her face. "You know, it's funny." Across the room, Haley and Nathan walked inside.

"What's funny?" Brooked asked while searching through her bag for her cell phone to see if he called.

"That both Peyton and Lucas aren't here today. But wait, I could have sworn I saw Peyton earlier today and Lucas. Weird, huh?"

Brooke stopped, Rachel saw this and it earned her another grin, then Brooke shook it off and kept searching through her bag.

"It's okay. Who knows? Maybe they're just late." Rachel said. Then the bell rang loudly and clear as the teacher stepped into the classroom. Rachel shrugged her shoulders and she sat farther back in her desk, "Oops, or not."

Brooke was growing more aggravated every second, about Rachel taunting her, about Lucas walking away, about Peyton talking to him, and she still couldn't find her cell phone. She searched more frantically and faster through her bag, throwing things on the floor to get to the bottom. She was taking out her frustration on her bag, almost tearing it apart.

"Ms. Davis, can this wait till after class?" The teacher asked politely as she noticed she was doing this. Her voice caught everyone's attention and their eyes moved to Brooke's direction. She looked up at everybody, and screamed, "Can you all stop staring and leave me alone!"

Haley just sighed and began to walk over to the empty seat next to Brooke. Nathan grinned widely, "Why, don't you like the attention, Brooke?"

She glared at him, "And what is that suppose to mean?"

He shrugged his shoulders, "Well it's only normal. You always want Lucas's attention and the need to be the center of his entire world, I just figured you would want to be the center in all of ours too."

Brooke just scoffed and looked back down at her bag, "Ha, very funny."

"You know, you keep throwing your stuff all over the ground, that's gonna make it all dirty. But of course, you like it dirty, don't ya?"

Tim was sitting behind him, cracking up and put his hand out for a high-five which Nathan gave him and smiled cockily. The teacher glared at him, telling him with her expression that he better watch it.

Brooke stood up and threw her stuff on the floor. She screamed, "WHERE THE HELL IS MY CELL PHONE?"

"Ms. Davis! Please, sit down." The teacher said firmly. Brooke slouched back down in her seat and Haley sat next to her.

"What's wrong, Brooke?" Brooke just shook her head.

"Good job, Brooke. I'm surprised when she said sit down you didn't automatically get on your knees."

Tim fell back and started laughing uncontrollably. Including Rachel, the rest of the class starting laughing out loud, except for Haley. Nathan laughed along with them.

"CLASS! Settle down, please. One more outburst, and I'm sending you two out of my classroom."

Brooke was so absolutely furious, she couldn't even speak. Haley chimed in, "Nathan enough is enough, shut it."

"You're giving that advice to the wrong person. You should be giving it to Brooke" Nathan grinned.

"What are you talking about? Why do I need to shut my mouth?" Brooke asked confused.

"I don't mean for shutting your mouth, I meant for shutting your legs." Nathan said. Tim and Rachel completely lost it as did the rest of the class.

Brooke had enough, "YOU ASSHOLE! HOW DARE YOU!" She screamed as she stormed over to his desk.

"THAT IS ENOUGH! YOU TWO OUT OF MY CLASSROOM, NOW!"

"What are you gonna do? Oh, wait. That's right. I talked to Peyton the other day, slapping seems to be your specialty." Nathan stood up to face her. "By the way, I've been meaning to tell you this..." Nathan said as he walked towards Brooke, making her back up. "Don't you ever put your hands on Peyton again. EVER. You got that?"

"NATHAN SCOTT AND BROOKE DAVIS, FOLLOW ME OUT, PLEASE. IM SENDING YOU BOTH TO THE OFFICE."

Brooke was first to walk away, then Nathan after that. He turned around to look at Haley before he exited the classroom, Haley scowled at Nathan as she walked back to her desk ashamed.

x--------------------------------------------x---------------------------------------------x

Lucas held the door open for Peyton to enter the hospital, "After you, Ms. Sawyer" He said.

Peyton rolled her eyes, then smiled politely as she walked through the entrance, "Why thank you, Mr. Scott." She playfully responded. He returned the gesture, and smiled back at her.

They walked to the lobby, signed in and proceeded to walk the hallways to the elevator.

"So, you do think he'll remember me, right?" Peyton asked as she and him stopped and waited for the elevator to reach the ground.

Lucas laughed, "I think it's impossible to forget you, Peyt. I know I never will." _Ding. _

Peyton's heart stopped at his words as the alerting sound went off telling them the elevator was on the ground level. He walked onto the elevator as she just stood there staring at where Lucas use to stand. "Uh, you coming?" He asked, laughing a bit.

Peyton snapped out of it and quickly hurried onto the elevator as Lucas put his hand in front of the elevator door so it wouldn't close before she got onto it. He removed his hand and then the doors closed. "Besides, you all shared a nice dance together at the wedding." Lucas said as he pressed the button that would bring them to the 4th floor.

Peyton raised her eyebrows at him, "You were watching?" She asked.

Lucas just shrugged his shoulders, "I bet everybody was watching you." '_Because I know that I was.' _Lucas thought in his head.

"Me?"

Lucas quickly recovered, or so he thought. "No, not only you. I meant, uh, you both." _'That was close.' _He thought.

Peyton laughed, "Why would everybody be watching us?"

Lucas sighed, this wasn't working, he had to cover it up and make a joke of it now, he had no choice. "Well, because you two were the hottest couple there."

Peyton laughed, "Oh, yea? Me and your Hot Uncle Cooper, as Brooke likes to call him. By the way, he is pretty hot."

Lucas winced and shook his head as Peyton laughed at him. "Okay, that's gross."

"Maybe I should date him!" Peyton said as she shoved Lucas's shoulder. She found this really funny. _Ding. _They reached the 4th floor, the elevator doors opened.

"I bet you wont find it so amusing when I go tell him!" Lucas said as he jetted out of the elevator.

Peyton's mouth dropped and she ran after him, "OH MY GOD, NO! LUCAS!" This time Lucas was the one laughing.

An attractive, young male doctor stopped him in the middle of the hallway, Peyton wasn't far behind so she was stopped right behind him. "Excuse me, sir. This is a hospital, not a playground. I would appreciate it if you and your girlfriend," he said as he looked at Peyton standing behind Lucas, "your very attractive, cute girlfriend," he looked back at Lucas who was now glaring at him with anger in his eyes, "take this somewhere else, or start acting your age." He ignored Lucas's looks of death, and continued to look at Peyton. His eyes started at her face, and traveled all the way down her body. Lucas watched this as his anger kept building up inside of him, he made his hands into a fist as he tried to control himself. Peyton looked to the side and felt very uncomfortable because he was not trying to hide the fact that he was checking out at all. Lucas had enough.

"Hey buddy," he said as he approached him and stood in front of him, blocking the man's view of Peyton, "I know she's gorgeous, but you keep looking at her like that and I promise you, she'll be the last girl you ever get to look at." Peyton looked up at Lucas, who had his back turned to her and facing the doctor, when he said gorgeous and her heart starting to beat faster and a smile crept across her face.

The man laughed, "Ohhh, I'm really scared of you, kid. Wait a minute, are you Lucas? The nephew of Cooper in room 270?"

Lucas nodded slowly and in confusion, "How did you know that?"

He laughed again, "He told me you were coming, and to look out for you, you'd be the one causing trouble in my hospital." Lucas looked down and laughed as did Peyton. "Turns out he was right, huh?" The doctor said as he walked away. "You seem like a good kid, good looking out for your girlfriend too, I'm a friend of your uncle's, you remind me of him." He yelled back as he turned the corner. _Girlfriend. _The words rung in both Lucas's and Peyton's mind over and over again. Lucas felt awkward but thought Peyton wouldn't, and Peyton, of course, felt awkward and also thought Lucas wouldn't. She couldn't just stand there and make it obvious that being called Lucas's girlfriend struck something inside of her, so she brushed it off.

Peyton walked up to Lucas, "So, when did we start dating?" She laughed a little as did he. They began walking again until Lucas spotted the room ahead of them, "Well here we are." Lucas said as he pointed to the room. He opened the door and held it open for Peyton to walk through and then he followed her. Cooper was lying on the hospital bed watching TV when he heard the door shut.

"Why if it isn't Lucas, my favorite nephew." He said as Lucas laughed and went up to the side of his bed and gave him a hug. They pulled apart as Uncle Cooper said, "Don't tell Nathan, though." Peyton smiled at them, and then Uncle Cooper noticed she was there too.

"And you brought the beautiful girl that I walked down the aisle with!" Peyton blushed as Lucas smiled.

"Come here and give me some loving, kiddo!" Peyton laughed and she went up to the side of Uncle Cooper and gave him a hug. "Shouldn't you two be in school?" He said.

Just then, a familiar doctor walked in. "I'm glad you came in here now, I want you to meet my nephew Lucas and-"

"Oh, we've met. He almost knocked me out in the middle of the hallway ten minutes ago."

Cooper lost it, "Oh yeah? Why is that, Lucas?"

Lucas laughed nervously, "Well-"

The doctor cut him off, "I was hitting on his girlfriend."

"Who?" Cooper asked, his confusion taking over his laughter.

The doctor pointed at Peyton, "His girlfriend, I was hitting on her. Sorry about that, by the way." He said to Peyton.

Peyton smiled awkwardly, "Uhm, yea…its okay."

"These two? They're not dating." Cooper said.

"Oh, they're not?" The doctor said as he raised his eyebrows at Lucas, who smiled weakly back. _'Great.' _Peyton thought as she sat down in a chair next to Cooper's bed.

"No, what would give you that idea?" Cooper asked sarcastically, he knew Lucas was in love with Peyton.

"Oh, nothing," He said as he laughed and shook his head, "Hey, Lucas, can you follow me outside, please? I have to give you all the updates on your uncle."

"Oh, come on. I'm a big boy, I can handle the news, doc!" Cooper said.

"I'm sure you can." He said as he waved Lucas out the door. Lucas nodded and followed him out the door and shut it behind him.

"So, what's up?" Lucas asked.

The doctor just gave him a look and chuckled as he said, "Follow me, Mr. Scott." As he leaded the way down the hallway talking about Cooper and his condition.

Back in Cooper's room, he and Peyton found themselves on the topic of Haley and Nathan.

"So how are you, Cooper? You doing okay?"

Cooper sighed, "Cant complain. My two favorite boys saved my life."

Peyton laughed, "Yea, they're my two favorite boys too."

"You know, when they did get me out of the water, I don't remember much, but you know what I do remember?"

"What's that?" Peyton asked curiously.

"How much Haley was crying. Just at the thought, of losing Nathan, I think it scared her to death. And I swear, she was about to jump in that water. Its kind of crazy what love can do to you isn't it?"

Peyton nodded in understanding, of course thinking about Lucas.

"I mean, she almost jumped in the water and risked her own life just to try and get Nathan out of the water. And he, he ran into a locked down school with a kid in there firing gun shots, and he went in there! Risked his life for Haley's, the girl he loves."

Peyton smiled, "Oh, yea. Nathan. He would do absolutely anything for Haley."

Cooper nodded, "Just like Lucas does for you."

Peyton snapped her head in his direction, "You mean… Brooke?"

Cooper smiled, "Did I say Brooke?"

Peyton started playing with her hands and laughed nervously and looked down at her hands.

x--------------------------------------------x---------------------------------------------x

Turns out the doctor was so anxious to bring Lucas downstairs to the nursery.

"What are we doing here?" Lucas asked confused as they both stood in front of the glass looking around the room at all the newborns.

He smiled widely and pointed to a younger woman, probably in her late twenties, who sat next to a little baby girl in her crib, rocking her back and forth. "You see her?"

Lucas's eyes followed his finger and nodded.

"Well, that's my wife. And the little girl that she is sitting next to, is my newborn baby daughter."

Lucas smiled, "She's adorable."

He nodded, "She is, we're naming her Allison."

"Congratulations, you must be so happy right now. How old is she?"

"She was just born a few days ago. But, there's a point to me bringing you down here, I swear."

Lucas laughed, "Which is…?"

He turned to face Lucas, "You and that girl. You two remind me so much of me and my wife, Marissa. I've been in love with her since high school, and I can tell you're in love with that girl that you were about to knock me out to protect!" Lucas looked down at his feet and laughed. "You know how lucky I am to have that girl in there? There was another girl in the picture, who I was dating to get over Marissa after we broke it off the first time. The other girl definitely didn't want to let go of me, and definitely didn't make it easier for my wife back in high school either. But, when it came down to it, Marissa chose me over the girls friendship. I was too dumb and stupid to notice back then before it was too late, Marissa was going away to college in another country. And it was only then, after she left, that I realized I couldn't live without her."

"So what did you do?" Lucas asked, completely caught up in his story.

"The night before her flight was suppose to leave, I drove up to the airport, slept there and waited till the next morning just so I wouldn't miss her. The next day, I saw her walking out of the bathroom and I ran up to her, and I told her everything I felt for her, I apologized for being so oblivious, and I told her that I wasn't going to let her go without her knowing that. Everybody in the airport was watching, and she kissed me. It all worked out after that, and we attended college together here in Tree Hill. And as romantic as that moment was, the one thing I regret is, not telling her sooner so we could've been together even longer than we will be."

"Wow…" Lucas said, amazed at his story. "That's exactly like Peyton and Brooke."

"Who?" He asked.

"Peyton is the girl I brought here, and Brooke is my girlfriend." Lucas said.

"Well, Lucas, which one do you see yourself kissing at the airport like that?" He said. "Just let her know, okay? Or else you could lose her."

Lucas nodded, "Yea, thank you, so much."

"No problem, now I gotta get back to work, tell Peyton I said goodbye." He said as he winked and walked away. Lucas turned around, took another look at Marissa and Allison, smiled, and went back up the stairs to Cooper's.

x--------------------------------------------x---------------------------------------------x

"So, what are you watching?" Cooper laughed at her change of subject.

"Just the news, not very exciting." He said as he shrugged.

Just then, the door opened and Lucas appeared.

"What's my update?" Cooper asked sarcastically.

Lucas laughed, "Nothing, you're perfectly fine. You should be able to get out of here soon, your back is getting a lot better they said. You just injured it from the impact of the accident."

Cooper nodded, "Thanks for coming, you guys. But, I think you two should get back to school, after all it is senior year. Don't screw it up now." He laughed and so did Lucas and Peyton.

They both gave him hugs goodbye and left the building. When they finally were back in the car, Peyton asked Lucas the question, "So, why were you mad at me earlier?"

Lucas's heart sunk, he thought maybe she would forget. He just shrugged his shoulders and said, "Why don't you look in your sketchbook, and you'll find out."

Peyton opened her sketchbook, and flipped to the drawing of Nathan and Haley. "What am I looking for?" She asked confused.

Lucas reached over and turned the page back, as Peyton's mouth dropped. _'Uh-oh,' _she thought.

x--------------------------------------------x---------------------------------------------


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everybody! Back with another update for you all lol. SO SORRY it took SO long, school took over me! I hope you guys are still reading this!!! I guess since its my junior year, its to be expected. I really cant explain how happy I am that you all like it, and for ALL of the reviews! I love getting reviews so please take the time to leave them if you can, thanks again! This chapter will finally reveal what is in Peyton's sketchbook, because I cant leave you all hanging any longer. Enjoy, everybody! Once again, I'm reallyyyyy sorry. I promise I will update sooner, especially now that I have another idea. Enjoy! - Carly**

x--------------------------------------------x---------------------------------------------x

As soon as he flipped the page, Peyton knew she had some explaining to do. "Lucas, I- I can explain it, really. I-well-I..."

Lucas just shook his head and started the car. "You dont need to. It's really none of my business anymore."

Peyton placed her hand on his shoulder and he turned to face her, "Luke, why were you mad at me because of this?" Peyton asked confused.

Lucas knew the whole reason why, but he obviously couldnt tell Peyton, so he told her the parts that he could. "I told you, I wasnt mad at you. I was more, more mad at myself I guess."

Peyton furrowed her eyebrows as she removed her hand from his shoulder, "What? Why?"

He sighed, "Because Peyton, it just reminded me of how much I messed up."

She rolled her eyes, "With Brooke? How can a picture of him remind you of Brooke?"

Lucas quickly reassured her he wasnt talking about Brooke, "No, what? Peyton, I'm not talking about Brooke. I'm talking about with us."

She turned bright red with embarassment, "Oh... sorry. It's just-"

Lucas laughed as he cut her off, "I know. We usually are talking about how I messed things up with Brooke, right?"

Peyton just nodded, "Yeah... pretty much."

"Listen, Peyt. I'm so sorry," Lucas said as Peyton shook her head.

"Luke, dont be sor-"

Lucas cut her off, "No, no, no. I am, I'm very sorry. This sketch that you drew, it brought back last year and how screwed up and messed up everything was. I really feel like I've said this over and over again, but I'm sorry I wasnt there for you more. I was a bad friend then and you called it and I feel like I wasnt there for you enough through everything with Ellie. So I'm gonna say it again, I'm sorry. I'm not going to be a bad friend anymore, alright? I promise."

Peyton blushed, "Lucas..." He smiled.

"I just want you to understand that... the sketch that you drew of Jake really just hit me that I really dont know what has been going on in your life, Peyton." Lucas said shaking his head at himself.

"Luke, you need to stop saying that you're a bad friend, okay? Because you're not. Not only are you not a bad friend but I literally wouldnt be sitting in this car here today if it werent for you, Luke. And you know that, you're always there Lucas, always there to save me."

Lucas smiled, "Somebody's got to."

Peyton laughed a little as Lucas looked up at her and smirked. He turned back around to put the car in drive but before he got a chance Peyton bit her lip as she said, "And about Jake..."

Lucas's attention immediately went to her, and she saw this. "I just went to visit him a few weeks ago and-"

_ring ring._

Lucas's phone began to ring, but he didnt even realize it because he was so caught up in Peyton and what happened when she saw Jake, and if they're still together, or they finally broke up, or she's moving there, or he's moving there, or he's back with Nikki. He just needed to know, and the phone call didnt seem too important to him right now.

Peyton saw Lucas wasnt going to pick it up, so she continued on, "And-"

_ring ring._

It interuptted her again.

"Are you gonna get that?"

Lucas snapped out of it, "Oh, right. Excuse me." He looked down on the screen to see Brooke's name flash across it. He gulped hard and silenced his phone then clipped it back to his jeans. "Nevermind, keep going."

"Lucas, was that Br-"

"What happened when you visited Jake, Peyton?"

Peyton sighed and continued, "Well I was originally going to see Pete, but I ran into Jake there. I ended up staying with him for a little."

"Did anything happen between you two?"

Peyton looked down at the sketch, "I did love him Lucas, so yes. At first we said no, but then we kissed and things just... progressed from there."

Lucas looked back down at the sketch, "But why," he hesitated and stopped breathing for a moment while his heart was breaking, "but why does the sketch say 'You wanna get married?'"

Peyton knew that question was coming, "Because I asked him to marry me, Lucas."

Lucas's heart stopped, it felt like if he was about to have an HCM episode. This was too much for him to handle. "And...?" He said weakly and barely audible.

"And... he said yes."

That was it, Lucas turned away from Peyton and shut his eyes in pain. His whole world was crumbling, and Peyton was slipping away. Peyton Sawyer, the one girl who he needed the most in the world to keep him on his feet, keep him sane and believing his dreams, was almost completely out of his grasp. Just like the day in the library, almost losing Peyton, he couldnt live without her. A tear was about to escape his eye but before it could, he quickly raised his hand to wipe it off.

"Lucas?"

He pulled himself together, he couldnt fall apart in front of Peyton. "Yea?" he said as he turned to face Peyton.

"Me and Jake, we're not getting married."

Lucas's expression quickly changed from hapiness to confusion. "What? You're not? W-w-what? Why?" He said now sounding cheerful.

"Something happened, that Jake couldnt handle, and we just never would have been happy."

Thinking to the pregnancy test that he found, "Wait, Peyton, are you, did you and Jake, are you the one who's pregnant?"

Peyton started laughing, "No, Lucas. I'm not pregnant. What do you mean 'the one' who is pregnant? Is somebody pregnant?"

Lucas ignored her interest now in the pregnancy mystery and wanted to calm his own nerves so he asked one more time, "So, you and Jake, you're not getting married?"

Peyton shook her head. "It's for the best."

"And you're not pregnant, right?"

She laughed again, "No, Lucas. I'm not pregnant."

Lucas let out a sigh of relief and laughed to himself about being so scared. Then it hit him, Peyton's not pregnant, so all signs pointed him to Brooke right now.

"So, Lucas! Who's pregnant?"

He smiled at her, really excited to tell her the news about his mom. "Two people, actually."

Peyton's eyes widened and her mouth dropped, "WHAT?! TWO PEOPLE IN TREE HILL PREGNANT, THAT WE KNOW?"

He laughed and nodded.

Peyton squeed, still holding the same expression on her face, "Who!!!!"

"Well, there's one I dont know yet, but on the other hand, I'm going to be a big brother!"

Peyton screamed, "Ahhhh, Lucas! Karen is pregnant?" A huge smile playing on her face.

He smiled widely and nodded.

She screamed again, "No way! Congratulations, Lucas!"

He smiled, "Thanks, Peyt."

She rolled her eyes, "Oh, stop being so broody for once and give me a hug, Luke!"

He laughed as she reached over to the drivers side and grabbed Lucas as he hugged her back. Taking in the scent of her hair, grasping onto her tighter and tighter, closing his eyes and feeling the connection between Peyton and him. Peyton too calmed down as she fit perfectly into his arms and shut her eyes as she put her head on his shoulder. A hug of celebration quickly became strongly filled with desire and passion. And it grew especially long and meaningful as they both just soaked in the moment.

"Peyton, I..." Lucas said thinking back on what just happened back in the hospital with his talk with the doctor.

"Yea?" Peyton asked.

"I'm just, really glad to have you in my life." _Why cant I tell her how I feel?_

A huge smile crept across Peyton's face. Lucas continued, "I just dont know what I would do without you, Peyton Sawyer. You're the only one I told this to by the way, and you're the only one I'm going to tell for a while."

Peyton smiled and nodded, "That kid is going to be real lucky to have you as a brother."

"I know, isnt he?" Lucas smirked.

Peyton laughed, "Ok, I take that back! Can you imagine, if it's a boy, and he has you AND Nathan are brothers, those girls dont stand a chance."

Lucas laughed, "What are you trying to say? Peyton Sawyer thinks the Scott boys are attractive?"

"Ew, no. You and Nathan? Gross. I only dated him and with you..." Peyton stopped.

Lucas nodded, "I know..."

_Awkward._

"Do you wanna go back to school, Sawyer?" Lucas said.

"Yea, maybe we should take Cooper's advice and be good students." Peyton said as she turned to Lucas

He smiled and turned to her, "For today, at least."

"Of course." Peyton laughed.

Lucas pulled out of the parking lot, and they were on their way back to school. Oh, and what they were in for when they would return.

x--------------------------------------------x---------------------------------------------x

Brooke and Nathan walked down the hallway towards the office, Brooke was furious and Nathan was just amused.

"You really, really have no right to embarass me like that. You have no idea what kind of day I have had." Brooke said.

"I dont care either." Nathan responded.

Brooke took Nathan's arm and made him stop walking, "What is your problem, Nathan. Seriously?"

"My problem? My problem is my uncle is dead, my problem is my other uncle is in the hospital, my problem is my wedding day was ruined, my problem is my parents are trying to kill eachother, my problem is I almost died in a car accident yesterday, my problem is--"

Brooke continued walking, "Nevermind, sorry I asked."

Nathan followed, "Whatever." They finally arrived to the front of the office, as Nathan continued walking.

Brooke looked confused, "What are you doing? The office is right here."

Nathan laughed, "Right, like I'm really going in there. I'm leaving. I dont have the patience to be here right now. Bye."

Brooke laughed too, "Yea, what am I doing here? Like we were actually going to go to the office."

"Yea, the office wont do any good for you. You need to go to a slut rehab or something." Nathan smirked.

Brooke sighed and rolled eyes then they went their seperate ways.

As Nathan neared the exit, the bell rang and Haley spotted him down the hall when she got out of class. She was contemplating whether she should even follow him after all the hurtful things he said to Brooke. But, of course after a second hesitation, she was by Nathan's side.

"I knew you werent going to go to the office, but I thought you would at least stay at school." Haley said laughing.

"Wanna bail with me?" Nathan said hopefully.

"I have a better idea, we stay and finish school. How does that sound?"

"Like a worse idea than mine." Nathan laughed slightly as Haley gave him a demanding look.

"Fine! We'll stay." She smiled wide and kissed his foreheard. "I knew you'd see it my way."

Just then, Lucas and Peyton pulled into the parking lot.

Nathan took Haley in his arms and turned her to face the door that lead to the exit, "But you know, its a beautiful day out, we could take a nice walk and---- is that Lucas and Peyton?"

Haley looked just as surprised as Nathan, "Thats kind of-- weird. Do you think Brooke saw them?" Haley said.

"I hope so." Nathan said cockily.

"You know, she was my maid of honor. And one of my best friends. You have to start getting along with her."

Nathan shrugged.

"What about when you were dating Peyton? You had to have been friends then, she is--or was--her best friend."

"Im married to you and shes your best friend and I dont like her now, do I?"

"I dont know, its just kind of random how you all of a sudden go out of your way to be rude to her."

"She slapped Peyton."

"How is that any of your business?"

"Peyton tells me things."

"When did you and Peyton become so close?"

Nathan rose his eyebrows at her. " Peyton and I have always been close."

Haley rolled her eyes.

Nathan laughed, "What? Jealous?"

Haley shoved him playfully. "No! Its just... I guess I kinda miss how close I was with Peyton. Our friendship got all messed up somewhere along the line."

Nathan nodded then looked outside again at Peyton and Lucas. "So, fix it." He smiled as he reached in his backpack and handed her a picture of Haley and Peyton at the wedding.

Haley smiled at the picture but then hit Nathan's shoulder, "And why do you carry a picture of her in your backpack!"

"Hey! Its just a copy I was giving to Peyton! She asked for it!" Nathan said laughing again and Haley laughed too.

"And even if in some alternate universe I wanted Peyton, I dont think I'd stand a chance with the way Lucas looks at her."

Nathan and Haley's eyes both wandered to the parking lot again where Peyton and Lucas had been parked for a while, but were now just sitting and talking.

x--------------------------------------------x---------------------------------------------x

"So... we're here. But yet were not getting out of the car?" Peyton asked confused.

"Im just... thinking." Lucas said as he sighed and looked down.

"About Keith."

"How did you-"

She cut him off, "I know the look, thats all."

"I miss him. A lot. And dont get me wrong Im really glad that Cooper is ok, but its just that... its seems unfair that Keith wasnt given that same outcome."

Peyton didnt really know what to say, "I know, Luke. Im really sorry. I wish there were something I could do or say to make it better, but I know theres not."

Lucas shook his head, "No, just you being here has made it better."

Peyton smiled, "Im glad."

"Brooke never makes me feel like this." As soon as the words escaped his mouth, he wish they hadnt.

Peytons head snapped to face Lucas, "W-w-what?" She was shocked he had just said that.

"Sorry, I didnt mean to--sorry."

Peyton just looked away and breathed deeply. _Why does he make this so hard? _And with that, she opened the door and got out of the car without looking back and began walking fastly towards school.

"Peyton! Wait, Peyton!" Lucas shouted as he jumped out of the car quickly to follow her. He began running after her and finally caught up with her at the stairs to the entrance and grabbed her shoulders.

Peyton shut her eyes, and barely in a whisper she said, "Let go of me."

Lucas couldnt really hear her, "What?"

"I said, let go of me! Let me go, Lucas! Just let me go!!!! Let _me_ let go of _you_!" She began trying to fight him off of her, then gave in and started crying. Lucas held her in his arms as she became weary and he sat them both down on the steps, still never releasing her from his arms. He kissed the top of her hair and his tightened his grip around her, "Its okay, Peyton. Im here."

She looked up at him shaking her head, "Thats just it, thats the problem. You're always gonna be here."

Lucas looked dumbfounded, "I dont follow?"

She shook her head again as the tears fell, "Just forget it."

Lucas's eyes were filled with concern, as he pulled her back towards him and she crashed into his arms.


End file.
